Matando memorias
by Locurita
Summary: "A veces, las personas tienden a actuar por impulsos, esos que vulgarmente dicen, dicta el corazón y no la razón... A veces, los impulsos son aciertos, se pueden perder muchas batallas, pero si al final se sobrevive en la guerra, ¿qué más da?".


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, yo los utilizo sólo para ejercitar la imaginación._

**_N/A: Si hay por ahí alguna personita que adore a Snape, esto es para aquella. Espero que disfruten la lectura _=)**

* * *

><p><strong>MATANDO MEMORIAS<strong>

_"A veces, las personas tienden a actuar por impulsos, esos que vulgarmente dicen, dicta el corazón y no la razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer cosas de las que luego uno puede arrepentirse? La cuestión es: '¿Quién dice que al final no valdrá la pena? ¿Quién impone que habrá que arrepentirse?' A veces, los impulsos son aciertos, se pueden perder muchas batallas, pero si al final se sobrevive en la guerra, ¿qué más da?"._

* * *

><p><strong>#1. Como estrellas fugaces que se lucen desde el cielo.<strong>

Allí la ve sentada, tan blanca como la nieve, tan sonrosada como su propio cabello, tan Lily… La mira y se le estruja el alma. Sabe que ella, que está unos metros más adelante compartiendo un banco con Lupin, tiene la capacidad de dejarlo paralizado sin siquiera levantar su varita. Con un hermoso y sutil giro de cabeza, ella le devuelve la mirada y agrega una sonrisa pasiva a su rostro, adornando el brillo de sus perfectos ojos verdes. Y a pesar de sentirse un idiota, él sonríe, pero escucha sus pensamientos una vez más y se reprime de volver a hacerlo. Mira hacia abajo y finge perderse entre sus apuntes, entonces ella cambia de posición y se le antoja seguir la clase del profesor.

Desde siempre, siente una sintonía con ella que lo mueve a hacer cosas que generalmente no haría, aunque la voz de su consciencia a veces le da ánimos a hacer cosas contraproducentes, de las que luego termina arrepintiéndose. Se encuentra cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, porque no para de pensar en su amiga, en sus ojos. Convenientemente sale a ver los puntos pequeños que reflejan a lo alto una vida más allá, y le produce placer observar las estrellas, porque está seguro de que allí arriba encuentra siempre la manera de recordar los ojos de Lily.

Ella se acerca a él con parsimonia una de esas casuales noches de calma. Noches en las que no está suficientemente de buen humor como para aguantarse a James refregándole por la cara que él tenía razón con respecto a Severus, el _quejica_… Noches que le dan la paz interna de poder darse el lujo de no pensar siquiera en perdonarlo por hechos del pasado, por peleas y discusiones, por insultos proferidos desde lo más profundo de un corazón desgarrado y hecho añicos. Una noche como aquella, en que solamente quiere sentir algo más que su órgano mayor apretándose contra su pecho, desesperado por salir y gritar lo que calla, algo de lo que su mente no está al tanto completamente.

Y con delicadeza, sin pretender asustarlo, se sienta a su lado y decide descubrir qué es lo que él mira en el cielo estrellado… Aunque Severus es inteligente y sabe perfectamente lo que ella intenta; está seguro de que Lily jamás podrá ver lo mismo que él puede ver allí arriba. ¿Por qué iría a verse a sí misma?... El cielo es algo puro y natural, y eso mismo lo vuelve completamente especial a la vista, imposible de tocar y de sentir, tan similar a lo que tiene a su lado. Tan parecido a su mejor amiga. Desearía por un momento, que ella no se le pareciera tanto. Entonces la oye suspirar y la mira, descubriendo que ella también está custodiándolo con sus ojos. Y ve un rencor oculto en ellos, que empieza a notarse poco a poco, hasta que le sonríe con melancolía y se pone de pie. Porque ella dice todo con la mirada, y demuestra que no se parece al cielo definitivamente; tiene un parecido aún más especial: una estrella fugaz.

Guarda semejanza absoluta a ellas, porque es capaz de inmovilizar a quien la observa, mientras ella se va dejando infinitas sensaciones recorriendo el cuerpo del espectador.

* * *

><p><strong>#2. Extrañar conversaciones sin palabras.<strong>

Reducidas están todas las miradas dedicadas hacia él. Busca algo más, la añora con el alma. Comienza a creer que es su culpa que ella esté lejos, que esté en cualquier parte con su mente aturdida entre locuras de sus enemigos, esos que casi lo matan un día comenzando con una broma absurda, esos que odia porque peligran y pervierten la vida de una hermosa pelirroja, una jovencita incapaz de ver maldad en ningún ser o persona. Lily es inteligente, sí, pero es muy ingenua y podría ser peor de no ser porque Severus trata al menos de abrirle los ojos para mostrarle una realidad que está frente a ella, que la rodea y, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, le pertenece.

Llegan días de exámenes, conflictivos, por cierto. Él sabe todo lo que debe saber y está completamente seguro de que Lily también se habrá vuelto loca por el estudio, incluso sabe perfectamente en dónde puede estar todas las tardes libres: en la biblioteca. La observa cada día y ella pretende aparentar que no existe, pero sus nervios, sus mejillas ardiendo la delatan. Sin embargo, hace meses que no se dirigen la palabra, pero hace días que ni siquiera se miran. Desde aquella noche en que las estrellas fueron testigo de lo especial que es un cruce de sus ojos, como un destello incandescente capaz de llegar al infinito y regresar aún con energía para iluminar el momento… Esos días que pasaron, sólo sirvieron para hacer que sus cabezas se involucraran más en buscarle una explicación lógica al asunto.

Y aunque Lily cree que pronto aceptará por cansancio el petitorio de James Potter, aguarda con paciencia porque sabe que quizá su antes mejor amigo recordará sus tiempos juntos e intentará acercarse nuevamente para forjar algo más que fraternidad. Él espera y alza los ojos por encima de un grueso libro y antes de poder verla, se sobresalta al escuchar las campanas sonar estruendosamente. El horario es ajustado cuando el sexto curso está a punto de finalizar. Se endereza y camina hacia la salida, no sin antes intentar robarle una mirada, pero ella, interesante, no da ánimos de levantar sus verdes ojos. Y él se va.

Hay cosas que por más que quieran no pueden cambiar, el tiempo correría de largo y si al menos uno de los dos podría ceder ante el otro, tal vez valdría un poco más la pena su historia. Quizá en un futuro sería prudente recordar, pero Severus tiene un complejo pensar y desea no creer las cosas que su cabeza guarda; quiere evadirse de creer que todo seguirá tal cual está y que su vida adoptará una monotonía imposible de solucionar; una lejanía _futura y trascendental_ de parte de Lily, un cuento sin final en donde espera leer dicha en algún párrafo y, sin embargo, sólo encontrará la desilusión de no querer registrar en su memoria aquello que nunca pasará.

* * *

><p><strong>#3. Frases entre líneas que pretenden decir más.<strong>

Entonces, James Potter y Lily Evans son novios, los descubrieron juntos y para Snape aquella macabra posibilidad supone un golpe bajo, una batalla perdida. Entretanto, espera que ella se lo confirme. Cuando hacía semanas que no se veían, volvieron repentinamente a tener conversación, llevando una relación simple de amistad que a veces se torna incómoda.

La ve llegar con su rostro desencajado y enrojecido de rabia por los comentarios que le dirigen en los pasillos. Severus se encoje de hombros cuando ella busca refugio en su mirada.

─¿Tú tampoco me crees? ─pregunta Lily con desespero.

─Dicen que eres la nueva conquista de Potter, pero prefiero escuchar tu versión del asunto ─responde aparentando serenidad e indiferencia.

─Es cierto lo que vieron, pero fue él el que me besó y luego de asegurarme de que le quedaba marcada la palma de mi mano en su rostro demoníaco, me confesó que era sólo por una apuesta estúpida con Sirius ─explica la chica.

Severus curva los labios queriendo mostrar una sonrisa pero no llega a lograrlo porque siente en el fondo demasiada impotencia. No era lo mejor imaginarse a su amiga siendo devorada por el monstruo de Potter.

─Puedo creerte ─musita con tranquilidad─, sucede que yo te avisé de las intenciones de Potter, y tú no hiciste caso.

─Ha dicho que fue por una apuesta ─replica resoplando fuerte y coloca los brazos en jarra─, no comprendo tus celos aún.

─¿Disculpa? ─dice con nerviosismo─. Yo no estoy celoso. No tengo por qué estarlo.

─Pues a mí me parece que sí. No vamos a discutirlo ahora. Realmente quiero salir de aquí ─asegura Lily evitando mirar a las personas que pasan por su lado y los observan, algunos con muecas de desagrado, otros se burlan de él, hasta que el que colma su paciencia es el mismísimo James, con su desagradable forma de tratar a los Slytherin.

─¿Qué tal está la parejita feliz? ─pregunta con sarcasmo el muchacho de redondas gafas y pelo azabache indomable.

─¡Lárgate, Potter! ─ordena Lily enfrentándolo y agarrando la mano de Severus para marcharse en dirección contraria al joven Gryffindor.

─¿No te cansas de ser siempre el segundón, Quejica? ─lo hiere en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, él no se altera. Voltea con parsimonia mientras Lily trata en vano de detenerlo, pero el joven sigue manteniendo la calma. Entonces mira a los ojos a James y dice:

─Si tanto molestas al segundón es porque sabes que él tiene la capacidad de ser el primero ¿verdad? No requiere de mucho esfuerzo, Potter, y si debemos ser rivales por algo en concreto, siempre ha sido por Evans. Si puede admitirlo un Slytherin, ¿podrá alguien tan valiente como tú? ─convincente habla y aun dejando bocas abiertas, se retira sin especificar nada. Lily lo sigue y le sonríe cuando lo alcanza.

Las cosas pueden cambiar, aunque sean cambios _temporales_.

* * *

><p><strong>#4. Preguntas que sólo el corazón responde.<strong>

Siente detrás una respiración agitada. Ella lo había seguido corriendo con la lluvia de protagonista sumada la negrura del cielo. Se voltea impasible, está seguro de que la imagen de Lily, empapada y con los ojos rojos le partirá el alma. La mira y no evita sentir el débil quejido de su silencioso corazón. Allí está ella a la espera; no se permite pensar, ha hecho daño a su amigo nuevamente dejándolo de lado por irse enteros meses a pasar las jornadas escolares con la pandilla de Potter. Es el último año, claro que se siente horrible no pasarlo con quien compartías absolutamente todo, que repentinamente como si del clima se tratase, se va y vuelve en un parpadeo de ojos.

Y sus ojos son casualmente los que están allí esperando que ocurra algo en ese preciso instante, porque puede presentir que Lily no fue allí únicamente para rogar disculpas. Necesita decir algo más, esos cristales verde esmeralda están gritando algo. Observa cómo tiembla, cómo mueve sus manos, nerviosa, y el frío se aloja en sus morados labios. Severus respira con dificultad por el simple hecho de tener el pecho oprimido con sus venas y arterias interiormente bombeando sangre a toda velocidad, intentando seguir el ritmo de los desesperados latidos que lo hacen dar cuenta de que sigue con vida. Bien podría confundirse, pensar en la muerte y creer que ella es un ángel del cielo. Sabe perfectamente que no tiene motivos para ir al infierno, aunque considera un total pecado aquello que su inconsciente sabe con claridad; que está obsesionado con su mejor amiga… Tal vez.

Aun entiende que algo más secreto guarda su corazón, pero no asimila qué podrá ser. Lily está allí todavía, su mirada es desalmada, ni siquiera está segura de querer pedir perdón. Tampoco quiere escuchar los insultos de Snape, ni los reclamos. No quiere explicar por qué está con Potter, ella no sabe explicárselo a sí misma. Absolutamente paralelos los dos, que no quieren hallar respuestas desconectadas de sus razonamientos porque saben que no van a entenderlo, se unen con los ojos, en un destello de miradas que se funden abrasándose y a pesar de que el hilo se va cortando entre ellos y que el lazo que los une cada día está más deshilachado, enfocan una única visión, alternativa, jugada prohibida, insana para sus ilusiones que terminan de un momento a otro vacías.

Lily no tiene explicación válida para sus consecuentes actos, pero se arrima a él, alza una mano y sostiene bruscamente su nuca empujándolo hacia ella y presionando sus labios contra los de él… Lo besa porque no tiene idea del por qué desea hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas internas y hasta quedarse sin aire.

* * *

><p><strong>#5. Promesas que alguna vez llenaron corazones hoy vacían.<strong>

Solitario se acuesta sobre la hierba con el sol dando en su cara de lleno. Piensa en cómo fueron sucediéndose algunos hechos y aquel beso latente es lo primero que ve en su mente. Nada más perfecto que su boca, nada más dulce y suave que sus labios, nada más anhelante que sentir su aliento bajo su nariz, mezclándose con el de él y produciendo así un magnetismo capaz de llamarlo y atraerlo de nuevo a ella. Aquello recuerda y su piel se eriza de manera progresiva.

Se incorpora apoyando su espalda en un árbol y mira de reojo a la adolescente que le está revoloteando las hormonas. Sufre de esa situación, ella está lejos, hay largo trecho entre los dos, mientras la joven se encuentra sonriendo, llena de luz real en sus ojos cuando Potter la abraza por detrás y la hace caer al suelo arrojándose encima de ella para poder besarla.

Una serpiente viaja por sus entrañas, quiere hacerlo pedazos, quiere decirle (más bien, gritarle) que ella le pertenece, pero sabe que no es cierto, sabe que ella no pertenece a nadie, tiene la capacidad de sentirse libre en todo momento, por eso la ama, por eso decide callar y omitir sus sentimientos. A pesar de que aquel beso quedará en sus recuerdos como una promesa rota de su parte… Una más del montón que había construido Lily para él, porque llenó su corazón infinitas tardes de amistad, sembrando en él una ilusión, pero finalmente ella estaba allí, con Potter.

Severus vuelve a bajar la vista, se levanta y cabizbajo reúne las fuerzas necesarias para marcharse sereno y sin intenciones de pelear por lo más importante de su vida. Aunque su corazón está latiendo poco a poco más despacio y a pesar de su juventud ya se siente machacado, percibe cómo éste da un vuelco avisándole lo inesperado, entonces gira el rostro antes de alejarse por completo, y recibe como recompensa una última mirada verde esmeralda. La contempla sólo unos segundos, las disculpas están plasmadas en sus ojos, regresa al camino y con un vacío interior, descubre que así será el resto de su vida. Una vida en la que sólo aparecería Lily, más de una vez en sus sueños e inmiscuida en sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sé que es triste, pero así es la vida a veces. Después de todo no siempre pasa como queremos. De todas maneras, soy partidaria del cannon y me gusta el James/Lily, sólo que a él lo encuentro bastante mala persona, por lo menos cuando era joven. Supongo que después cambió :/**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
